Warcraft 3: Avitus
by 19rrands
Summary: A World war 2 era fleet finds themselves teleported to a new world that they didn't even know existed. will they destroy this world? or save it?
1. Chapter 1

Warcraft 3: Avitus

Chapter 1

Only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Warcraft/world of Warcraft belongs respectively to Blizzard entertainment. All none world of Warcraft characters do not exist nor do the tanks, or ships.

I, Colonel Brooklyn Broomfield, gazed at the forest land around me, with an aura of disinterest, as my T-57 went along one of the roads that went through it. The Normandy Landings had happened only a month ago if that, and he and his crew were heading straight for the front lines. Of course due to how fast the front was advancing they left some small pockets of resistance behind making them stop a few times to help clean them up. the pockets weren't that bad they were mostly infantry, but some of them had a panzer or two easy to clean up. Although one pocket had a tiger but ended up being an easy kill when we saw it first when it was trying to find a good spot to hide. It didn't even get a shot off due to the fact a 120 MM Round went right into its ammo rack. I chuckled at that a bit it had been quite a satisfying explosion.

"Hey Colonel!" I heard the loader, a usually shy lieutenant Zack Flitton call up to me, I looked down at him.

"What lieutenant." I replied in a nonchalant tone.

"When are we going to get to the front? I'm getting bored down here." Zack called up to me. I could only sigh, the young man had never been in an actual battle where there were visible casualties.

"Be glad were not at the front, lieutenant. From what I'm getting its hell up there." Major Gordon Hammond replied with a scrutinizing tone. I silently thanked Gordon in my head for sparing me from having to come up with a response. We were brought out of our silence by captain Luke White our gunner.

"Colonel there's something up ahead but I can't see it very well!" he yelled up at me. In response I brought up my binoculars, that were previously hanging around my neck, and looked through them at the road ahead. Sergeant White wasn't wrong that something was ahead of us but what it was I had no idea. There were two lights one green the other blue with a little purple and they were….hitting each other? At least that's what it looked like.

"Stop the tank!" I yelled down at Lieutenant colonel Samantha Morris, my second in command. The fact she is female and in the Marines was debated on several occasions and had people tiring to pull a few things but let's just say those that did try to pull something ended up with a bloody broken nose and… other parts, and were found tied upside down to a tree or post and, screaming bloody Mary.

"Yes-sir!" she yelled back up and the tank suddenly lurched forward, and I instinctively grabbed the edge of the hatch in fear of being thrown out. Normally I would have said something about nearly sending her commanding officer flying off the tank if my attention wasn't drawn elsewhere. The lights were now headed directly toward the tank. one trying to outrun the other I on the other hand was going to have none of that.

"Reverse now!" I yelled down at Samantha as the lights continued to get closer, but I saw that we would not be able to out run the lights going in reverse but it gave me time to figure out what they were.

"What is it!" First lieutenant Mike Carter yelled up.

"No idea Lieutenant, but it doesn't look like something we want to deal with!" I yelled back down still looking at the lights which have gotten brighter and faster. I glanced around quickly and realized that all of the trees that the green light passed withered and died, but nothing happened to the trees that the blueish purplish one passed.

"Afraid of lights commander?" Captain white called up to me as he looked at the lights through his sight.

"Look at the trees the green one is passing!" I yelled down at him "and get this tank into high gear Lieutenant Morris!" she complied though the tank was not meant to go very fast backward so in the end we were only delaying the inevitable.

"Oh, I see the problem sir!" Captain white called up "but isn't it catching up!" a tinge of worry in his tone.

"Yes, it is and we can't turn around now!" I yelled down I thought about it a moment. "go forward Lieutenant Morris!"

"Forward!?" both her and Captain white yelled at me in disbelief. lieutenant Carter and Lieutenant Flitton on the other hand were still rather confused from the parts of conversation between them that I heard on figuring what is happening.

"Yes, forward, let's see if this thing is real or not!" I yelled back down and looked down at them with a grin "besides there only lights." They both yelled yes sir, but were decidedly unhappy about the situation I couldn't blame them. The tank lurched forward towards the lights the tank easily reached its top speed of 22 MPH (35 KPH) directly toward the lights I clamored back into the tank and shutting the hatch behind me not wanting to be outside when they hit and something bad happened, but by doing so I couldn't see much of what was happening.

"How close are we?" I asked sergeant Morris as I half peered down at my crew and down my sight.

"Their almost on top of us!" she practically yelled back as she griped the controls with white knuckles "are you sure this is sane!?" she asked me. I was going to answer but that's when they hit the tank. We were engulfed by a bluish whitish light that blinded us temporally then we hit the ground after falling a few inches. I shook my head and look around made difficult by the fact my vision was still covered by blind spots. Everyone was still here and so was the tank with the engine still running. I looked down at my crew.

"Hey we all still fine?" I asked as they shook of the effects of the light. They all said yes sir after a moment of collecting themselves.

"What the hell was that?" sergeant white asked no one in particular I sighed I had no idea.

"Probably the lights hitting us and" Lieutenant Morris paused as she looked through her viewport "where the hell are we?" I popped open the hatch and felt a rush f warm air. I paused a moment then looked around. We were surrounded by a lush green forest not like the former forest we were in was in the season of fall and winter. Also the trees here were much taller than the trees in Europe.

"I have no idea. Major Hammond are we picking anything up on the radio?" I asked as I looked around.

"No sir nothing from the radio but static." He replied I frowned and got out of the tank then pulled out the maps we were given by command and compared them to our surroundings looking for something familiar we could orient ourselves with.

"Check our provisions and equipment and make sure everything is in working order don't want the tank failing us when we need it." I ordered them as I looked at the maps with growing frustration to the fact nothing matched.

"Yes sir!" They chorused and went about getting it done I heard some conversation to the effect of figuring what the fuck just happened and bewilderment, but I ignored it for now continuing to compare the maps to our surroundings and trying to find something that fit, but was having no luck and was just getting increasingly frustrated and angry that nothing fit. I noticed a few moments later that all idle talk had stopped and looked up to find everyone staring at me with worry and a tad bit of fear in their eyes.

"What, do I really look that angry?" I asked a little surprised that I had showed that much emotion without realizing it, and realizing with a pang of worry that they were mostly afraid of me losing my temper although it was to be feared.

"Just a little bit sir." Lieutenant Morris replied looking more worried than anything "does anything match?" I sighed and looked back at the maps

"Sadly no and it's just getting frustrating looking at them at this point." With that said I put them back into my bag which was resting on my side from a strap across my shoulder. "Is everything in working order?" I asked them all Major Gordon spoke up first.

"The radio is in perfect working order and we have enough provisions to last us a month and a half." He told me looking much more relaxed as everyone else was. I could only sigh inwardly at my effect on people.

"We also have enough fuel to last us a month and a half. The tank itself is in perfecting order I mean it's like it just came of the assembly line, and sir may I ask are you sure you're all right you still look like you're going to murder something." Lieutenant Morris asked me with a bit of concern in her voice I could see everyone else agreed by the looks in their eyes.

"yes, I'm fine Lieutenant you need not worry. Anything else? What about our ammo?" I asked Lieutenant Carter he snapped to attention as he spoke I could only smile he was very particular military man that always followed protocol, but sometimes could be a little too much of a serious soldier. command had sent him to me for me to train him, and has been doing fine, so far.

"We have 30 standard armor piercing shells, and 14 High Explosive shells sir, and 700 rounds a machine gun. I also double checked the shell count sir and it is 44 shells. It seems that the tank is a little bit bigger than normal." He told me while staying in attention the entire time. I was surprised about the shell count and the fact we may have a bigger heavy tank than normal. I thought about it a moment what else had changed?

"Relax Lieutenant that's an order" I told him and he relaxed after hesitating a moment but his fearless loyalty won out in the end. "I want the rest of you to check the tank again and see if anything else has changed. Be open minded we don't to miss something that could be a problem or something that could help us. Any questions?" I asked and surprisingly Lieutenant Flitton raised his hand timidly. "what is it Lieutenant?" I asked wondering what he would have a question for this time the young man had a way of noticing small indiscreet things that other people dismiss as nothing. This 'perk' of his had come in handy in the past but had sometimes been an annoyance.

"Well uh sir the um shells seemed a bit uh bigger than err normal" he stated with a little bit of fear in his eyes probably from my earlier show of temper. "so is it um feasible that the gun could be uh bigger?" I narrowed my eyes as I thought about it than glanced over the gun on the tank it did look a little bigger than normal.

"Captain white take a look at the Lieutenant's hypothesis. Lieutenant flitton and Carter help him with it everyone else you have your orders." I stated simply and they went about their tasks I went and stood about 5 yards in front of the tank and looked to see if anything was different. With a start I realized there was the tank's hull was shaped slightly differently so it could bounce more shots and the tracks were slightly wider so the weight was more spread out, and that the tank was a bit bigger. I was brought out of my thoughts by my instincts screaming at me to duck to the side. I quickly did so and an arrow embedded itself about a yard in front of me passing where I had been only seconds earlier. then spun on my heel and saw nothing in the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

Warcraft 3: Avitus

Chapter 2

I, Admiral Ander Melvin, stood on the bridge of my Montana class battleship, the white witch, reading over orders sent from command. Specifically, the orders that delayed my fleet another four or five hours providing fire support here and there if needed, and so I was not happy what-so-ever. Not that I didn't like sailing, in fact I loved it and any admiral worth his salt loved it, but it was the fact that there were still German submarines out there. Although most of the German ports had either been destroyed, or commandeered some were still active, and sending out submarines to be a general pain in our ass. I liked supporting our troops on the ground whenever possible, but due to what my mini fleet was escorting it just became problematic.

"Sir?" I was drawn away from my thoughts when my second in command, Vice admiral Ethan Randel, had walked up behind me and spoke. I turned to face him the orders temporarily forgotten.

"Yes Randel" I addressed him and returned his salute and he stood at attention. The other man was in his late thirties and was still in good shape despite his age like myself in my forties. He had an officers uniform, that included a saber, with black hair that despite being brushed thoroughly curled but went back to its own unruly fashion.

"we've received another message from command." He started and I groaned rolling my head back.

"what now?" I asked putting my head on my hands. Randel, the poor man, had a sympathetic look on his face.

"a weather front just popped up out of nowhere that's on our course, and its steadily getting worse while heading our direction. Not only that though, reports have come in that the storm is displaying very… odd behaviors." He told me looking just as confused as I did now. I dropped my hands back to my sides while tilting my head to the side.

"what sort of 'behaviors'?" I asked my curiosity heightened.

"losing contact with ships for a few hours, oddly colored lighting that's hitting each other not the water, and astronomy abnormalities like staring changing position for a time. Just to name a few that are listed." He explained and I sighed. I looked down at my watch. 10 AM 2 hours before we came in range of the front.

'so, I'll have a 1 and half hour nap.' I thought as I looked at my watch then looked up at Randel.

"I'm heading down to the rack for a nap. You have the con. If anything, weird happens send someone down to get me." I told him as I moved toward the door out of the bridge. I had been awake for several days straight with paper work, so a nap sounded very appealing. Randel had gotten sleep last night while I hadn't, lucky man.

"yes sir!" he saluted and I returned it as I went down to my quarters to get some rest. The men that were in the hall to my quarters quickly moved out of the way and saluted I returned as many as I noticed. Upon reaching my quarters I made a bee-line for my bed after shutting the door and plopped down on it after taking off the jacket of my uniform not wanting to deal with anything else. As soon as I plopped down on the bed I was out like a light. I slept for what felt like a few minutes before I was jarred awake by the sound of the Klaxon ringing.

"ALL HANDS TO ACTION STATIONS!" I heard Vice admiral Randel's voice over the loud-speakers. I cursed, jumped out of bed then slipped my uniform jacket and hat on, and bolted out of my quarters toward the bridge muttering a string of curses all the way. On the way to the bridge I felt the ship tip to the side, but we weren't turning, it didn't feel like we were, we we're getting hit by waves. Upon reaching the bridge my guess was shown as correct. Massive waves pounded into the ship as green lightning struck blue lightning all around us.

"what the hell is going on!" I yelled as I got on the bridge and Randel saluted me with a grim face as he turned around.

"Sir! All contact with anything but the fleet is gone! The aircraft carrier still has all its planes. they luckily managed to land them all before the storm hit! Radar and all other instruments including compasses are going nuts!" he told me as the bridge crew scurried around trying to get control of the ship, try to get in contact with anyone else other than the fleet, or trying to get control of the instruments that had, as Randel said, gone nuts. I hurriedly racked my brain for a solution as the waves smacked into the ship.

"we'll have to wait it out! Have all hands secure the ship, and bolt down all hatches that we don't need open!" I ordered from the commander's chair then wondering when I sat down. I dismissed the thought as the lightning stopped hitting each other and now started to hit around the ship. Blue and green light smashed against one another yet again refusing to combine or let the other get to the ships.

"what the-" was all one of the confused bridge officers could say before one of the lightning bolts, of the blue variety, found its mark on the _white witch_. Causing everything to flash white and blue then darkness.

I woke up with a massive headache, and someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned as I rubbed my forehead with my right hand trying to contain the headache. I opened my eyes to see Ethan standing over me with a look of concern.

"sir are you alright?" he asked and I nodded waving him off. I took his help getting back onto my feet, however, and looked around. The engines were still running, I could still feel them through the floor, all the instruments were now working fine, and the storm was gone, just gone. But most surprisingly we were no longer next to Europe we were far off the coast of a continent covered with plains, and trees with mountains in the distance.

"sir!" one of the deck officers yelled. I turned toward him.

"what is it?" I asked and he double checked the radar before turning back toward me.

"sir, half the fleets gone." He told me and I blinked a few times trying to process what I just heard.

"half the fleets what?!" me and Ethan asked at the same time. The poor deck officer shrunk back, and all the other crew on the bridge looked at him with disbelief or found something incredibly interesting in their own stations.

"only the aircraft carrier, two of the four fletchers, three of the six New Orleans, and two of the four troop ships are on the radar, sirs, and both of the Iowa's are just... gone." He responded looking at the radar display again before nodding to reassure himself.

"I want a visual confirmation from our spotter aircraft. Now." I ordered and the order was quickly sent to the aircraft pilots and a few minutes later the aircraft launched from the rear of the ship. A few moments later the spotter aircraft came on the radio and confirmed what the radar was showing. Half the fleet was gone.

"um this is spotter 1 to white witch. I've got ships heading toward us from the east." The pilot told us and I glanced at the radar officer.

"just picked them up sir." He told me seeing the glance. I looked back out the bridge windows.

"what nationality pilot?" I asked.

"no idea sir, but these are medieval ships sails and all." He told us and I gained an incredulous look. Medieval ships here? all the bridge crew looked just as confused.

"alrighty. Have the rest of our spotter aircraft launched and get some scouting on the mainland, and look for a suitable area for a landing strip, and search for our missing half. Bring us on intercept course with the ships. We're going to say hi."

POV: Jaina Proudmoore

I stood next to the admiral of my fleet to kalimdor as we watch the metal ship come toward us, belching smoke all the while, much faster than it should be going. Matter of fact it should be sinking, but it's not.

"admiral have you ever seen something like that?" I asked him and he shook his head, while keeping his composure.

"I haven't I was actually going to ask you the same question." He replied as he stared out at the ship. one of the metal constructs that could fly flew past with a roar. Before it did fly past I got a good look at it. it was blue with something spinning in front of it so fast it looked like a blur that was Not so different from the dwarf's gyrocopters. Its wings jutted out from the sides, but bent a little bit upwards a short distance after. Most surprising was that there was a human man sitting in what I assumed was the pilots seat.

The metal ship that was coming toward us appeared to be escorting a group of other metal ships that were now going along the coast away from us. however, in the group was one of the biggest ships I had ever seen. a massive long ship with a flat top except for a tower at its side. On its top deck were more, or what I assumed were, metal flying machines, but they were much larger than the others. The ship that was coming toward us was massive as well, but not as massive as the other ship that was heading away from us.

The ship that was coming toward us began to slow down as it began to come along side our ship. its main tower loomed over our ships mast. Men in blue uniforms ran on the deck accompanied by men in green uniforms with metal helmets rushed around on the deck. Some of the men in blue tossed ropes to our side as the green men lined the railing holding what looked like muskets, but with shorter, and slimmer barrels. Some of the men manned guns that were quite a bit longer but were about as slim. On the ships deck were 4 box like frames holding massive cannons three each.

The deck hands on our side quickly tied the ropes to our ship as two men in tan uniforms came on deck. All the men in blue and green that weren't doing something saluted them, and they saluted back heading toward the railing closest to me, and the admiral.

"who are you?" I asked due to the silence, and one of the men in the tan uniform smirked.

"I am admiral Ander Melvin of the united states Navy, and you are?" he asked and I sighed with relief at least they were friendly, so far.

"I am Jaina Proudmoore of the Kirin-tor, and this is Admiral Gurion Payton of the kingdom of Lordaeron." I answered and admiral Melvin raised an eyebrow.

"I've never heard of a Kirin-tor or a Lordaeron, miss Proudmoore, and I doubt you've heard of a united states navy I assume?" he asked and I nodded. After I nodded he scratched his neck and muttered something under his breath and the man next to him furrowed his brow in thought.

"do you mind if we come aboard to talk about this further!" I called up and the other man looked at admiral Melvin with a raised eyebrow and admiral Melvin shrugged.

"I don't see why not! Though we don't have anything you can walk over on! You'll have to climb up a net unless you have something!" he called back and I nodded then a thought came to mind.

"do you mind if I make an ice bridge between our two vessels!" I called up and admiral Melvin sent me an incredulous look.

"sure? If you ca-" he started, but never finished his sentence as I conjured an ice spell and an ice bridge appeared between the two ships. Admiral Melvin's jaw dropped and most of the men on his ship that we could see did as well.

"what the fuck?" admiral Melvin asked no one in particular as he stared at the ice bridge then looked back at me. "how did you… do that?" he asked me and I blinked a few times had they never seen a mage before or what they could do?

"I used magic. Have you never seen that before?" I asked and he shook his head slowly.

"can't say that I have miss." He told me and looked quite impressed. "though you can come aboard now that." He glanced at the ice bridge then back to me. "we have a bridge." He finished with a slight smirk while his aide or whoever the other man was just stood there, still shocked most likely. I nodded then me and admiral Payton walked over the bridge onto the larger vessel. When we got on board I saw it had a wooden deck, but the rest of it was metal.

It was strange to be walking on a ship that shouldn't be floating. Nonetheless I was, as far as I could tell, the first of anyone from Lordaeron to speak with them. In short I was determining whether or not we would be allies, or enemies, and by looking at what they have I prayed they would not become the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

Warcraft 3: Avitus

Chapter 3

I, Captain Aiden Knight, stood in the bridge of my Iowa class battleship, the Olympia, in abject confusion. One moment we were sailing through one hell of a storm, the next we wake up on calms seas next to a lush green landmass that looked nothing like Europe. I shook my head then looked around at my crew. They all looked just as confused as I was.

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" I asked and received a chorus of no sirs. "good." I muttered after a moment then looked over to the radar officer.

"anything on radar?" I asked, and the radar officer stopped gawking out the window of the bridge, and turned to his equipment. He looked at the screen and appeared to run through some system checks before turning back to me.

"uh sir, half the fleets gone… just gone, and I double checked, sir." He told me and I frowned. Being a green captain with a new ship that just got teleported somewhere wouldn't end well. luckily, I wasn't as green as the other Iowa captain speaking of which.

"what's our half comprised of?" I asked the radar officer and he turned back to his equipment. The rest of the bridge crew had looks ranging from confusion, fear, and panic as we waited for the radar officers reply. I know I should have my bridge crew's names memorized, but I couldn't really remember them with all this shit going on.

"sir, we have the other Iowa, two fletchers, three New Orleans, and two troop ships sir." He informed me and I nodded quietly. Luckily, I had a year more time in rank than the other Iowa captain. I'm not saying he's bad he just has his bad moments, but they tend to happen more than the good moments, so yes, he was bad. I sighed then looked out the bridge view ports at the landmass in front of us.

"Get our spotter planes in the air and try to find out where we are. Also Get me a link with the other ship captains, we need to stay together." I told my crew and they immediately got to work. Most of them were as green as I was, but their training got them to work quickly and efficiently despite the massive predicament we were in. a few moments later I saw one of our spotter planes heading toward the landmass.

"Captain, sir!" I heard my radio officer yell over the din that was the bridge. I looked over at him showing he had my attention. "Captain Foster Kenith is on the line!" he finished, and I got up and walked over to the radio officer taking the radio from him. Captain Kenith was the other Iowa's captain, and he was probably asking why I took charge, and didn't ask to take charge first.

"this is Captain Knight." I told Captain Kenith in an all business tone. I hoped that would be enough to keep him from being annoying.

"Captain Knight! It's good to hear another captain's voice!" he started, and I repressed a sigh. "I see your already taking control of the situation, but shouldn't we talk with the more experienced captains first?" he asked, and I knew he was semi right, but I also knew the implications. He wanted to be in charge, and he was hoping one of the more experienced captains on board the New Orleans would make it so. I take back what I thought about him having good moments…

"I'll be doing that shortly, but we need intelligence on where we are and that's what I'm getting. I was about to get ahold of them anyway, so relax. But I will say we need to start heading up the coast, and until we get in contact with the more experienced captains, and not a word out of you suggesting otherwise that's an order." I told him, and I heard humph from the line.

"fine captain Knight I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"don't 'fine' me captain Kenith. I expect a yes sir." I cut him off and I could see him fuming mentally. I didn't like using my authority like a jack hammer, especially in a situation where I barely had any, but someone had to keep him in line.

"yes, sir." He replied then the line went dark. I handed the phone back to the officer then walked back to the captain's chair. That man was quite infuriating, and I wondered how he made it to the position he had now as the ship turned to the north. After several radio conversations we decided to hold a meeting between all the captains on the Olympia, much to Kenith's dismay. Then when we had the meeting in the Olympia's war room we had a startling realization.

We got the short end of the stick with experience. Somehow all the older and more experience captains weren't in our little fleet. Everyone was greener than green, and somehow, I was the one in rank longest. Once we figured that out we help a small vote deciding who would be in charge between me and Kenith since we were the most experienced, and I won hands down, yet again to Kenith's dismay.

When everyone went back to their ships I could see just by the aura and mannerisms that Kenith gave as he left that he wasn't happy with the turn of events, but he got over it, and suffered in silence. He knew I didn't like him complaining. Before all the captains went back to their ships, however, one of the troop ship captains, a certain captain David York, came up to me he was very young or appeared to be, and seemed slightly scared of me.

"uh sir, I thought would like a manifest of what's on the troop ships, sir." He told me while handing me a stack of papers. I blinked few times before taking them. I had completely forgotten about the two Troop ships, and I didn't know what they were carrying at all.

"thank you, Captain York. Dismissed." I replied then began to flip through the manifest. Between the two ships they held 2,100 troops, 8 M4A3E2's medium jumbo Shermans, 3 T-32 heavy tanks, and one T-57 heavy. In short, we had plenty of soldiers to establish a base of operations, and do some force recon of the area we land in. I thanked whatever god there was for this then turned my attention to the fleet again. As I watched the ship head up the coast I realized how much I had just had dumped on my shoulders. I sighed and pushed the thoughts aside.

As I stood there in thought in the CIC the Klaxon rang through the ship. I jerked up and looked over the man at the radio station in the CIC. He got the hint and quickly asked someone on the other side something when my second in commands voice came through the ships intercom.

"General quarters! All hands, man your battle stations! This is not a drill!" I heard him shout through the intercom.

"captain! Commander Raymond says there's a small fleet of ships heading toward us belonging to an unknown nation, and he requested that you come up to the bridge!" the man at the radio informed me and I nodded.

"Tell commander Raymond I will be there shortly." I replied then headed up to the bridge.

'let's see what we're dealing with...' I thought as I headed toward the bridge.

* * *

I, Talaen Sunforge, stood next to my helmsmen on my ship, the Virago, watching nine metal ships that shouldn't be floating whatsoever coming toward us. three of the ships headed toward us as the other six were heading away from us. one of the three ships that were heading toward us was massive, and, like all the others, made of metal. It had three large boxes that had three large cannon like cylinders out of the front of them. There were also smaller boxes on its sides that had two cannons like cylinders protruding from them as well but were considerably smaller.

The massive ship was also moving much faster than its size would suggest but began to slow down as it neared. As it did I noticed people, humans I think, were scrambling across its decks. Most of them were dressed in blue and black uniforms and seemed to be preparing ropes that would probably be used to tie out two ships together. The rest wore green uniforms that seemed to be suited for combat, and they held strange black staffs.

The other two ships were considerably smaller compared to the first one. They also seemed to be support ships of some kind as they took up flanking positions to our left and right. As the ship pulled along side us ropes were tossed onto our decks. My crew hesitated when the ropes were thrown if we tied ourselves to the metal ship we were at their mercy purely due to this ships size and whatever their black staffs they wielded.

"tie the ropes!" I yelled going out on a gamble and hoping that these humans were of a different caliber of some of the ones I've met. My crew looked at each other for a moment then tied the ropes to our ship. as they did this a man in a tan uniform exited from one of the ships doors and walked over to the railing and talked with one of the men in green. After a short conversation the man turned his attention to us.

"I am Captain Aiden Knight of the United States Navy. Who are you!" the man yelled to be heard by all of us the boat.

"I am Captain Talaen Sunforge of the High Elven Navy." I told Captain Knight, and he jerked his head to the side. The rest of the men in the ship had similar reactions, except more vocal, until they were hushed by who I assumed were their superior officers.

"I'm sorry? High Elves?" Captain Knight asked, and I raised an eyebrow and I pointed at my ears. The man looked at them for a few moments with disbelief then looked at one of the men in green then they both shrugged. "Sorry about that, I… I didn't know Elven even existed until three seconds ago, but uh… onto different matter. Where are we?" Captain Knight asked, and the man seemed confused and stunned. I had no idea humans didn't know elves existed… Just what group of humans had I just ran into?


End file.
